Law is Made to Be Broken
by YellowR5LOUD32
Summary: "In our country, Borem, the law is strict. Girls and boys under the age of twenty could not be alone together, and they were hardly allowed to talk, or make eye contact. And our parents…well, the last thing they wanted was to get in trouble with President Bow. No one wanted to get in trouble with him, since, most of the time, that meant instant death."
1. Chapter 1

**Helloooz. :D**

**So, yes, this is a new story…again. I had an idea about a Hunger Games one, but I decided to make it into an Austin & Ally one instead. In this story, there will be some references to the Hunger Games, which I do not own, but love. It doesn't matter, if you haven't read them, though, since you'll understand the story perfectly fine either way. ;)**

**I have some pretty good ideas about this story, so I hope you'll like it. Love you all! :) :3**

**Enjoy&Review!**

_*****__ALLY__*****_

I winced as I saw the sun disappear into the horizon. Time was never on our side. These moments never lasted forever and eventually, we had to separate. Austin smiled at me, for what could be the last time in weeks.

"Bye, Ally-cat." He said softly, getting up on his feet, and disappearing into the woods. I sighed. I was left alone again, all alone. This happened so often. Austin and I would sneak out of our houses early in the mornings, so we could spend some time together, without getting in trouble with our parents, and the law, itself.

In our country, Borem, the law was strict. Girls and boys under the age of twenty could not be alone together, and they were hardly allowed to talk, or make eye contact. And our parents…well, the last thing they wanted was to get in trouble with President Bow. No one wanted to get in trouble with him, since, most of the time, that meant instant death.

I sighed again. It wasn't fair, that law. Austin and I had been best friends for years, always managing to get out of the law. But now, it gets harder and harder every day. When you get on in your teen-age years, the Lawkeepers, that's what they policemen who go around the town, looking out for people breaking the law, pay extra attention to you. So, it's only here, in the woods, were Austin and I can actually be together for a while.

And still, sometimes, Austin doesn't come. So, I sit here, on our valley, with our rock, and our lake, and wait for him, until it's time to go home. And other times, it's me who doesn't make it. I'm stuck at home helping my dad, or out in the field, collecting the vegetables.

Either way, both Austin and I know that if they other doesn't show up, we have to just sit and wait. And if they don't come, that means that we'll have to wait the 'til the next suitable moment for a getaway in the valley.

These things usually happen on Saturdays or Sundays, since that's when our parents let us rest. No school and no work at home or at the field. So, the moment we wake up, both Austin and I hurry up the hill, jump over the tall brick fence that blocks the woods from our village, run up to our valley and wait for the other. Of course, we have to be careful that we are not seen by the Lawkeepers, but we've done this so much already, that we never get caught.

I stay a little bit more to watch the sun disappear into the horizon, then, with another sigh, I get up and head home. I look around, making sure no Lawkeepers are watching, and then jump over the fence. I stroll around the city for a while, greeting Tom, one of Austin's friends, who smiles knowingly at me. So does Marry Jay, the old woman who always sits in front of her house, knitting and selling her wool sweaters, which we sometimes buy.

The truth is that everyone knows Austin and I sneak out to meet each other. But everyone is so touched by our friendship that they let us be, and just smirk as they see one of us running through the village and up the hill to the brick fence. They never bother us. They've known us since we were little kids, and the older ones have grown up with our parents, so we're safe.

I buy some food from Ida Mark, the old lady who sits in the market. People say she's weird, but she makes the best soup in the village. I smile at her gratefully as she hands me a bowl. She says it's free for me, but before I leave, I slip some coins in her hand. She flashed me a toothless grin.

As I walk into my house, the warm smell of bread rolls hits me in the nose. Bread rolls. Austin's bread rolls. He's a baker; his dad owns a bakery in the village. I love his bread rolls more than anything, and he knows it. So, every once in a while, I come home and their delicious scent roams in the air.

Bursting into the kitchen, I see my mom and dad are fighting again. But, there are the bread rolls sitting on the table. I don't want to interrupt their argument, because if I do, they'll probably turn against me. So, I slip a bread roll in my hand, and disappear.

Once in my room, I sit on my window sill, looking outside. The village is slowly falling asleep, as the night creeps closer. I smile. Despite everything, today was a good day.

I decided to skip dinner, since the bread roll and the soup I had was enough for me. I slipped into the shower, rinsed myself off. A tune appeared in my head, and, unconsciously, I found myself singing it. After I was done, I put on some pajamas I found in my drawer, and climbed in bed.

As sleep hovered over me, my eyelids got heavy, I remembered Austin's smiling face, and that maybe, just maybe, I could be able to see him again tomorrow. Then, I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

In my dream, I was out in the woods. Austin and I were little, and were running around, laughing. It was the same valley as the one we go to now. We had found it as little kids, and it had stayed our spot for years. Austin handed me a little yellow dandelion, which I put in my hair, smiling brightly.

He then smiled mischievously and ran off, with me chasing him for behind. We must've been something like 12, because I'm about the same height as the kids in school who are that age. I eventually catch up with Austin, and jump on top of him, making him fall to the ground.

We start rolling around, laughing with glee. I don't remember a day happier than that one. If I'm not mistaken, it was the time Austin had taught me how to swim in our lake. Back then, we didn't have to pay so much attention to the Lawkeepers, since, to them, we were just little kids. Sadly, everything changes.

Austin always says that we only have a few years until it will be legal for us to be together, without having to jump over a wall, and disappear from the other's views. But, deep down inside me, I kind of wish that won't change. Because as much as I hate not being able to be with my best friend whenever I want, I also really enjoy our sneaking out.

Maybe it's because that makes Austin and I have something that the others don't. I'm not sure. But either way, I'm not sure I want to lose it. My friend, Elizabeth, who is the only person I trust other than Austin, is totally crazed with our relationship. She keeps on saying that Austin and I will get married. She asks me if she can be the godmother to our children nearly every day. I push her off with a laugh. But it comes out more of an unsure squeak. Truth is, I don't know how I feel towards Austin. I mean, we've been best friends since I can remember…but we're _just _best friends. Of course, that's in my eyes. And also, there are times when he hugs me, or laughs, that I wish that maybe one day we could be something more. But that only happens rarely.

I shift in my sleep. Something else has entered my dream. A Lawkeepers. He's chasing Austin and I now, down the valley and into the village. We jump over the wall before he can catch us, but I see his face. It's cold, but it seems familiar. Like something I had already seen before.

Then, I woke up. It was still dark outside, so I relaxed down on my bed again. This was going to be a long night.

**Ta-daa! :D**

**Well, this is it for the first chapter. Tell me in those awesome reviews of yours if you liked it, and if I should write more. Remember: YOU are the reason I write in the first place.**

**Take care. Thanks a bunch. I love you all!**

**Stay awesome and #LOUD!**


	2. Chapter 2

**HELLOOOZ. :D**

**Yes. I said "Helloooz". Because I'm just weird like that. Anyway, hello awesome people! :) I just wanted to thank all of you for reviewing, favoriting and following this story! I'm so glad you liked it. You're the best.**

**Anyway, I'm sure you don't want to hear … (read?) … my randomness, so…on to the chapter! :) Woo! xoxo**

**Enjoy&Review!**

_ALLY_

In the morning, I made sure to sneak out of the house early.

The night had been rough, with all the nightmares, but I was eager to get out of my house, since my parents seemed to be in a worse moon than usual, which was kind of a record for them. Don't get me wrong, I loved them, but with all the problems our country had, they had gotten cranky and fought for almost no reason.

As I grabbed my school bag, since it was a Monday and we had to go to school, I slipped out the door and ran across the streets. People greeted me, and I waved back, but I didn't stop. I tan all the way to the school gates, where Elizabeth was waiting for me.

She waved at me eagerly the moment she spotted me, and when I ran up to her, she embraced me in a tight hug. We hadn't seen each other for quite a long time, since she had a broken arm, and she didn't go to school. And, as for me going to her house, her parents actually hated me, so that wasn't an option.

"So," She said as she finally let go of me. "How was your week-end?" For the others, I'm sure that this seemed like a normal question, but Elizabeth had her eyebrows raised, and she put that specific tone in her voice, and I knew that she was talking about my getaways with Austin. Of course, she didn't actually say his name or anything, since they're could be Lawkeepers around, or simply children who worked as spies. Yes, we had those kinds, too. Since some families were very, poor, the kids would spy on people and give the latest gossip back to the Centralism, which was where all the rich people were. Their ears were constantly aching for knowledge on us. And of course, those kids would also report to the Lawkeepers, if they ever saw something fishy.

I tried to act normally. "It was really fun. I went out with…a friend of mine." That's all I said, nothing special. But, as soon as she heard that, a huge smile plastered across her face. She started jumping around, as if I had given her some of her favourite muffins.

"Great! Oh, I'm so happy for you. You know-" Elizabeth was about to say something else, but then, the ball rang. A look of fear crossed Elizabeth's otherwise always confident and smiling face. "We better get going. Now."

The reason she was so scared was that, our school, much like our whole lives, was filled with different rules we had to follow. And the school ones were strict, too. If you weren't lined up to go to class in time, that meant…well, that meant punishments. And the teachers, who were most of the time Lawkeepers who were a bit smarter than the others, took punishments quite seriously.

We ran across the yard, our boots splashing in the puddles. It had rained last night, and the air was fresh. Even though it was mid-summer, the air was chilly. I shuddered. Good thing I still had Austin's brown leather jacket he had given to me some time ago. It kept me warm, and there was still the faint smell of him that I loved.

Just as the teacher walked in to collect us, Elizabeth and I arrived. Some kids smiled at us, but others just walked ahead without recognition. As we were walking up the stairs to the entrance on the school, a large grey building, that could be mistaken for a prison; I spotted a patch of blonde hair on the other side of the yard. Austin. That had to be him. He was in the boys' side of the school. He turned around, and as his gaze fixated on me, he smiled wide. I knew he was resisting the urge to run towards me, but he stayed put. Good. The last thing I wanted was for him to get in trouble.

The last thing I saw before I walked into the school, was Austin mouthing the words "good luck" to me. Yes, I was going to need luck today. I always needed luck in this hell of a country.

I was pulled in the building by Elizabeth, and the outside disappeared from my view.

**Ta-daa! :D**

**Ok, so I know this was kind of a short chapter, but I hope you still liked it. Leave a comment below, and let me know. (Hehe. That rhymed.) ;) You're all AMAZING! xoxo :3**

**Take care. Thanks a bunch. I love you all!**

**Stay awesome and #LOUD!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hellooo! :D**

**So…I missed you guys. Yeah, I did. :) I know I haven't updated in a while, but…I don't know. I just wanted to think a bit more about this story, just so it can turn out better. It's all for you guys. ;) Oh, and I wanted to virtually hug all of you awesome people who review, favourite and follow this story. It means the world to me, it puts a smile on my face, and it just makes me melt inside. So…thanks. ;)**

**Oh, and I just remembered: GO WATCH THE NEW CATCHING FIRE TRAILER IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN IT ALREADY. IT. IS. AMAZING.**

**Anyway, on to the interesting part: the story. Love you guys!**

**Enjoy&Review!**

*****_ALLY_*****

The day seemed to drag along. All the classes where torture for me, and I fled the first chance I got. I didn't even bother to wait for Elizabeth, which probably wasn't all that nice. I just couldn't wait to get out of the school. I need him. I needed Austin.

As soon as I got home, I dumped my bag in the living room, and raced out the door again. The last thing I wanted was to get held at home to do work. I know it wasn't a week-end, but I was craving Austin's voice, his smile…I was craving him.

He always made me feel better. He had that sort of vibe around him that made everyone smile. It's funny. Even if he's frowning, it makes you want to smile, and then brush those wild blonde curls away from his face, and make him feel better.

I raced through the village, not even bothering to stop and greet the people that greeted me. I wasn't trying to be rude, I just…I wanted to escape. Over the fence, and into the valley. That's where I am safe. That's where I can lose myself in the smell of the flowers, and the sound of Austin's voice.

Here it is. Right ahead of me. The fence. I jump over it with ease, due to all the years of what you could call practice. Then, I'm off. I run until I can't even see the roofs of the houses, and I'm at our spot. I had prepared to sit here alone, since I knew that he probably wasn't going to come. Of course, I had hoped that he would be here. And, to my surprise, he was.

Austin must've known I would come here after school. He knows me so well. And now, there he is, sitting in the afternoon sun, propped against our rock, grinning at me. His blonde hair shone like gold in the sunlight, and his brown eyes glittered.

His arms were open for a hug, which I immediately accepted. I hadn't even realized I was crying, until I felt him wipe away my tears with his thumb. He pushed a strand of hair behind my ear. Maybe there wasn't anything romantic between us, but that simple gesture made me feel all warm inside. "Hey, Ally-cat." He murmured in that voice that made me shiver. It was so soft, and so…welcoming. Like that time on a rainy and cold night when you sit by a fire and you feel happy. That's how he made me feel.

"Hey." I managed to get out. He smiled even wider than, and I felt his arms tighter around me. "How did it go in school today?" Austin asked me gently. I felt his muscles tense, and I wondered what had happened to _him _in school.

I forced a smile. "Nothing. It was just…tiring. " He nodded his head in understanding. He always understands. Then, I felt his arms release me, and I immediately missed the heat he gave me.

"I have to go now, Ally-cat. I told my parents I'd go to the Market to get some flour for the bread, and they'd be worried for me by now. I'm sorry." Of course, I was disappointed at how little time we had today. Usually, it's at least half an hour, but today, Austin seems so nervous, that I didn't want to argue. So, I got up.

Sighing, I clenched his hand. "Ok. I'll go with you, alright? Just after the fence. Then, we'll separate." Austin nodded, smiling at me. Suddenly, all of the nervousness I saw in him earlier disappears.

We walk, hand in hand, in complete silence. We don't have to talk. It's nice, just walking beside him. Our shoulders rub every once in a while and by the time we reach the fence, I'm smiling.

Austin helps me jump over, even though I don't need any help. I'm steady on my feet when he lands next to me. He gives me a small smile. Then, he does something I didn't expect. He hugs me. Usually, he'd never do that here. Never. But, of course, I don't pull away. I wrap my arms around his neck and stay there, until someone yells at us.

The boy before me jumps back with a startled yelp, and looks around. I see alarm in his eyes, as he scans the area, then widen as he sees something that must frighten him. I'm confused until I see it too. A Lawkeeper.

He's heading for us, his gun in the air, shouting at us. Austin turns to me, the fear never leaving his eyes. The light glint has disappeared to give place to a dark glow. He pushes me away, screaming at me to run, to save myself, but I'm frozen.

I see a crowd has formed around the Lawkeeper, all of them looking at us with something, that I think is pity. I have no idea what's going on, and I can't move. That is, until the gun hits Austin. Hard. He collapses on the ground, on his knees, giving a cry of pain that rings through my ears. That's when I start to move. I throw myself at Austin, trying to protect his body with my own, but he pushes me off just in time for the gun to hit him again.

The Lawkeeper isn't firing at him. He's just beating him with the gun, but it's metal, and soon, Austin's back is red with blood. I try to fight the man, wearing a white uniform from the Centralism, but it's no use. Eventually, he gets angry. He turns to me, his face red, the head of his gun pointed at me.

"Go ahead," I say, my voice barely a whisper.

I prepare myself for the hit, mentally say goodbye to the world, to Austin and to my parents who maybe don't even care about me. But nothing follows. I don't fall to the ground, blood flowing out of me. Instead, Austin does.

**Ta-daa! :D**

**Whoa, dark chapter, huh? Well, finally, this story has become more interesting. I'm sorry for ending with a cliffhanger, (I'm not really sorry), but...yeah. That's just to make in more interesting. **

**Anyway, tell me if you liked this chapter in those awesome reviews of yours. I'm always looking forward to them. They make me smile, you know. xoxo **

**Take care. Thanks a bunch. I love you all!**

**Stay awesome and #LOUD!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Helloooz. :D**

**So…I wanted to thank you all for the amazing reviews. They mean the world to me…and a bit more. ;) You're the best readers ever. Y'all rock. **

***VIRTUAL HUG***

**:) Awe, that hug was nice. Anyway, I'm SO excited for you guys to read this chapter, because I'm actually kind of proud of it. It might not be anything special, it's more like a filler chapter, but…yeah. You'll see. ;)**

**Enjoy&Review!**

*****_ALLY_*****

_He's dead._

That's the first thing that ran through my mind as I saw Austin drop unconscious at my feet. The Lawkeeper had shot him in the arm; a wound, big enough to kill him.

I was so filled with sorrow and anger that I lost it. I began screaming at the Lawkeeper, hitting him as hard as I could, and for the first time, I clearly saw his face. It was the same face that I had seen in my dream. Just when I was about to hit him again, someone pulled me off of him, and carried me away. The only thing I remember is screaming Austin's name, as he too was carried away. Then, I blacked out.

When I finally woke up again, I was in my living room, with my parents standing over me. Immediately I expected them to yell at me for whatever reason, but instead, just when she was about to say something, my mom broke down in tears, and my dad had to guide her out of the room. Then, he came back to join me.

He pulled a blanked over me, and gave me a sad smile. "Hey," He whispered. "You feeling any better?" I didn't want to talk, since I was afraid I might cry, so I just gave him a small nod of my head.

No. This couldn't be happening. Surely this had all been a dream. There was no way that Austin had actually been shot, and carried off to who knows where. No. That's impossible. He's probably at school now, or at work. This had never happened.

"Listen Alls," my dad said, which startled me, since he hardly ever called me that, except for when I was sick, or when something bad had happened. "I know this is hard for you, trust me, I do. But you have to forget about Austin."

What? I couldn't believe my dad just said that. I was getting angry again, and my blood began to boil, as black spots danced before my eyes. "Forget him?" I snapped at my dad. "You're crazy. You don't care about him. But I do. And I'm going to go and find him right now, in fact."

But my plan failed. The second I swung my legs off the bed and attempted to get up, I was rewarded by a huge pain in the head. I got dizzy, and my dad eased me back down.

"Hm. The doctor said you aren't supposed to move for a few hours, since the shock has got to your head a bit, ok? Just lay here and we'll take care of you. Everything's fine."

I scoffed. "If everything's fine, then why did mom start crying, huh?"

My dad shook his head as if he was wondering what to do with me. He almost looked annoyed. "Look, Ally, your mom is just worried about you. We all are. But you have to forget about that boy. You weren't allowed to see him either way. He doesn't mean anything to you. You have us, your family, so everything is going to be fine."

That was surely supposed to reassure me, but it only made me angrier. "Really? Well, if you're my family, you should care about me, right? And then, you should know how much Austin means to me. But obviously, you don't."

Without saying another word, I turned to the side and avoided my dad's gaze. I had never talked to him like that, but the thought of losing Austin…it was too much for me. Who knows where he is, probably bleeding to death. Now, I was sure this wasn't just one of my nightmares. This was as real as it gets.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door, and with a sigh, my dad went out to get it. I wondered who it is, because really, not that many people come to visit us. I turned again, waiting to see who was at the door. My dad came first. He looked almost surprised.

"Um…Ally? There's someone here to see you."

That 'someone' who was there to see me, came in, nodded his head as a greeting to me, and sat beside my bed. And, for some unknown stupid reason, I blushed.

The boy was handsome, really. His brown hair seemed golden in the light of the setting sun, his eyes a beautiful sea-green shade. He had tanned skin, as if he spends every possible second in the sun. He smiled at me, that cheeky smile that probably made all the girls swoon. But not me. Somehow, it wasn't perfect like Austin's warm smile.

"Hi, Ally right?" The boy said. Again, I didn't trust my voice, so I just nodded. He smiled again. "Good. Listen, I'm here to help."

For the first time since I had woken up, I had heard some genuine words. I really believe that this boy, whoever he is, can help me. But I had no idea how he indented on doing that. "How can you help me? Who a_re _you?"

Mr. Unknown ignored me. "I know what you're going through, and I want to help. But that can only happen if you trust me."

Hm. This boy had this edge of mystery to him that I liked. But still, I couldn't fully trust a person I didn't even know. "What do you mean? How do you know what I'm going through? And again, who _are_ you?"

The boy sighed. "Well, I know they took Austin to the Centralism to punish him for being with you, since neither of you have reached the age of twenty. And the reason I know that is…" He trailed off, his sea-green eyes roaming around. "I had a girlfriend and she…she hated the law more than anything. She swore that before she died, she'd change it. But…she didn't get a chance. They caught us together, and they punished her. I wanted it to be me, I tried to save her, I really did, but…it doesn't matter now. Anyway, ever since she died, I decided to do as she'd wanted me to do. I'm fighting to change the law, Ally. And I'm here because you need my help to get Austin back. I don't want you to lose him like I lost my girlfriend. I was there at the square when they shot him. He isn't dead, I can tell you that. But I can't promise he won't be if we don't save him."

As he talked, I saw his eyes flood with tears. He really loved that girl…just like I love Austin. I'm not sure in what way, really. But I want him here with me again, and I'd do anything to make that happen. "Alright," I said. "I'll go with you. I do need your help to save Austin."

He smiled, his green eyes twinkling with something that I judged to be excitement. He was so familiar, so painfully familiar, but I just couldn't place his name. I remembered his words; "_Anyway, ever since she died, I decided to do as she'd wanted me to do. I'm fighting to change the law, Ally." _And then, something in my brain clicked.

"Wait," I said, my voice barely a whisper. "I know who you are. You're that person we're not supposed to talk about. You're the Rebel. You're…you're Sam Claflin."

**Ta-daa! :D**

**Ok, so I hope you liked this chapter, since I'm kind of proud of it myself, really. Tell me in your awesome reviews if you liked it or not! :) xoxo **

**Anyway, I really wanted to include Finnick in my story, but then I thought…wouldn't it be better, if the character's name is "Sam Claflin"? And yeah…that's how it all came together! ;) Thanks to everyone who read this chapter, and I'm really excited to hear…(more like read)…what you think about it! Love you guys! xoxo :3 =)**

**Take care. Thanks a bunch. I love you all!**

**Stay awesome and #LOUD!**


	5. Chapter 5

**HEYA. :D**

**Haha, I'm so weird. Anyway, what's up, guys? I hope you're all having an awesome summer! :) I decided to upload the next chapter, since you guys wanted me to. Also, I wanted to thank you all for the reviews, favorites and follows. 19 reviews might not seem a lot to you, but to me they mean the world. (Yes, I am aware that it sounds cheesy, but it's true, so…yeah.)**

**Hahaha, let's get on to the chapter! **

**Enjoy&Review!**

_*****__ALLY_*****

Sam stayed with me the entire time.

Even as I was recovering, he was always there beside me, telling me details about Austin's rescue plan he was forming, answering my questions which were mostly about his girlfriend, how now I know as Annie. From his explanation, she seemed like an amazing person, and I realized how much he really missed her.

Every time he'd mention her name, he would start tearing up. I didn't push him, but I was just interested. I mean, maybe, some of the things I learned would help me with Austin.

The days dragged by, but eventually, I could get on my feet and walk around, even though the black spots were always there, dancing before my eyes, and making me dizzy. My dad said it's better if I rest a bit more, but I insisted on moving. So, one day, Sam took me out for a walk.

We couldn't really go far either, since, he too was under the age of twenty…and he was a boy. So, we had to be careful. As we walked around the village, his hand around me for support, since I had stumbled numerous of times on the way there, I noticed that people were staring at us with a mixture of awe and fear. At first, I had no idea what was going on, but then it hit me; _It's him, _I thought. _It's the Rebel._

Everyone in the whole country of Borem knew about Sam Claflin, the boy who gave us hope. He had managed to save people from getting killed by the cruelty of President Bow, but the people still thought he was crazy. He did things that no one would ever do. But, if you think about it, Austin and I were Rebels too, just like him and Annie.

And as we were out on that walk, that's exactly what we were talking about. "Listen Ally, tomorrow, I'll send my people to go rescue Austin."

I stared at him in shock. That was not part of the plan. "What? You're going without me? You can't do that! You promised you'd wait for me to get better, so I could go with you."

Sam sighed, giving me a look like I was just some little girl he had to babysit. "We afford to wait any longer, Ally. They're torturing him, surely. As you saw for yourself, I waited for you to be at least able to walk. But there is no way you're going with the rescue team. We don't know what's waiting for us there. Surely, Austin's being guarded. For all we know, he could be killed already."

He must've seen the expression on my face, because he stopped, and gave me a soft smile. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. Austin is strong, he isn't dead. I just…look, it's important for us to rescue him. The sooner, the better. And you…well, you have to stay safe. I'm taking you to a place where no one can find you or hurt you."

I studied his face, then, as he was standing before me. He seemed to have aged right there, before my eyes. "Where are you planning on taking me?" He didn't answer immediately, instead taking his time to study my expression.

"You'll see. Now, go back to your house, get a good night's sleep, and I'll be there in the morning. And with a bit of luck, Austin will be too."

Sam smiled at me, and pushed me gently away, and I turned and headed for my house. I wanted to run, but my legs could barely hold me. So, I held a steady pace, not looking at anyone, just staring straight ahead. I could feel Sam's eyes on me as I walked away from him.

Even after he had told me who he is, he still seemed so mysterious. I wondered where he was taking me tomorrow, and how he planned on saving Austin. And then I though…_What if Austin was dead? What if there was nothing to save?_

I sighed, getting frustrated with myself. I always thought of those horrible things which didn't help improve my mood. Soon, I was at my doorstep, opening the door and going in the house, where my mom greeted me with a warm hug. She had gotten better, and she didn't just burst into tears at random moments. Unlike my dad, she actually cared about Austin and Sam, too.

She made me lay on the couch, than brought me a glass of hot chocolate, which I sipped on quietly. While I was dinking it, my mom sat next to me, examining my face, and pushing a strand of hair behind my ear. I looked up at her, and I noticed how much she had changed. She was getting old, and her beautiful brown hair had grey streaks in it. Her hazel eyes looked tired, but they were still warm and when I looked into them, I felt somewhat safe.

We didn't talk much, and after I had finished my drink, my mom made me go to sleep. Before she left me alone, she knelt over me, and whispered, "He'll be ok, sweetie." Then, she left.

In the dark of the night, I lay there, thinking about Austin, and how at this very moment, he could be getting tortured. It hurt me to think about that, so I tried to think of something else. And, for the first time, I actually started to wonder; _Where is Sam taking me tomorrow?_

**Ta-daa! :D**

**So, that was it for this chapter! :) Did you like it? Tell me in your awesome reviews if you did! Also, where do you think Sam is taking Ally? If you guess it right, I'll give you a shout-out in the next chapter, hehe. :)**

**Anyway, that's it for now. You guys are the bets.**

**Take care. Thanks a bunch. I love you all!**

**Stay awesome and #LOUD!**


	6. Chapter 6

**HEYOOO. :D**

**So, happy August, guys! :) Hope you all have a great month filled with awesomeness! :D I know I haven't uploaded in a while, but I got the flu, which wasn't all that fun, and I was banned from the computer, so "my eyes wouldn't get tired". :D**

**Anyway, thankfully, I'm better, and I'll be updating more. I honestly am so excited about this story. I can't wait for you guys to read it, and…yeah. :) Now, enough of my blabbering. On to the chapter.**

**Enjoy&Review!**

*** **_ALLY _*****

Someone woke me up in the dead of the morning.

As my eyesight adjusted, I saw Sam perched up above me. He gave me a small smile, before helping me out of bed. "Get ready," he urged.

I didn't protest, but since I had slept with my clothes on, I didn't need to change. So, I just went into the bathroom, and splashed my face with water in attempt to refresh myself. It worked. I immediately felt better.

When I got back to the living room, where Sam was waiting for me on the couch, tapping his leg over and over again impatiently, I remembered that today was the day that Sam's rescue team was supposed to save Austin. _"Go back to your house, get a good night's sleep, and I'll be there in the morning. And with a bit of luck, Austin will be too." _That's what Sam had told me yesterday. But Austin wasn't here.

"Where is he?" I asked immediately. Apparently, Sam hadn't notice me come back, since he jolted up at the sound of my voice. He got up and walked towards me. I tried to read his expression, but it remained mysterious.

He sighed. "I don't know. My team…they should've been back already, but they aren't. No worries, though. They're professionals. Besides, the strategist behind this plan is a master mind. Everything will be ok." Sam handed me a cup of hot chocolate, saying that my mom left it for me before going to work. "Drink this, and after, we'll leave. We have to get out of here. The sooner, the better."

I knew he was right, of course, but I wished I could say goodbye to some people, considering I had no idea where he was taking me, and more importantly; if I'll ever come back again. I didn't want to think of that, so I asked him the question that had been lingering around me for the past night, "Where're we going?"

Sam shrugged. "A place where you'll be safe. You're too vulnerable here." He examined the empty mug in my hand, which used to contain the hot chocolate which disappeared down my throat seconds ago. "You ready?"

Reluctantly, I nodded, and he told me to go upstairs, and take anything that I might find essential to surviving. As I disappeared up the stairs, I heard him calling after to me to take a swimsuit, too. I heard the sarcasm in his voice, and allowed myself a smile.

In the comfort of my own room, I jumped on to the bed, and allowed myself to get lost in thought. Then, I remembered what I was here for, and examined my room. What _was _essential to my survival? Since I had no idea where I was going, I had no idea what to take.

Surely, they'd have clothes for me there, right? Well, I guess I could live in the ones I had on for some time, anyway. And hopefully, they'll have food and water, too. So really, what else did I need to survive? Then, I remembered.

I opened my closet carefully, and pushed all the clothes aside. At the very back, lay a big brown bag, which my brother, who died some time ago, used to own. Now, it was full of all sorts of memories like picture albums and other things. I took it, and slung it over my shoulder. I needed something to remind me of him.

I hardly remember him, my big brother, since we lived in different houses. I used to live with my grandmother on the other side of the village before, because of a fight between me and my parents. Anyway, we met only once, when I was eleven, and he was thirteen. But I hardly remember it. And next thing I know, one day he left, and never came back. Then President Bow appeared at our door to tell us about our loss. I was too little to understand what was going on. At the time, I thought that there was nothing suspicious about that, but as I the years passed by, I realized how weird it seemed.

Usually, when someone dies, if anything, it's the mayor who comes to say he's sorry for your loss and all that stuff. Or, for the poorer families, he'd also provide money for the funeral. But President Bow never shows up. He's almost always at his residence in the Centralism, from where he can spread chaos all over the country.

Besides, we never really buried my brother, whose name I don't even remember, since he was never technically found dead. But since the President said he was dead, we had no other option but to agree and except the circumstances.

It was hard for my parents, and they never really believed that he was dead, but since years passed and he never returned, they didn't have much choice but to accept they won't be seeing him again. But now, as I sit here with his bag thrown over my shoulder, I realize how stupid I've been. Of course my brother isn't dead. He's somewhere in Borem, alive and well, because one thing I do remember about him is that he was strong and intelligent, and that he would never go down without a fight.

I sighed.

Even if I didn't know him all that well, thinking about him still made me sad. So, I decided to just drop the subject. I threw one last look around my room, and at the last moment, I grabbed my swimsuit. Then, I went downstairs where Sam was waiting for me. He was wearing black jeans, a black shirt with a black leather jacket on top. If it were a bit darker in the room, he'd be completely camouflages by his black ensemble.

When he saw the brown bag I had taken, his face showed a mixture of emotions. I couldn't entirely read them, but I did see sadness in those sea-green eyes of his. I wondered what that was all about. It was as if this very brown bag provoked some kind of memories.

"Sam?" I said quietly. "Are you ok?

His eyes settled on me. They looked glassy, as if he was in a daze. He rubbed his forehead, at that very same place where I myself get headaches, and shook his head, trying to clear it. "Um…yeah. I'm fine. It's just…" He paused again, and as he looked me in the eye, he decided that whatever he wanted to tell me, it's going to have to wait. "Never mind. Let's go."

The boy put a hand around me for support. He offered to carry my bag. An offer, which I accepted with greatness, since even though it appeared light, it weighed me down. But Sam threw it casually over his shoulder, as if it weighed next to nothing.

When we were out the door, he guided me down the street to a car which was parked in front of the butcher's where I saw Tom, Austin's friend, waving at me. I waved back, and allowed myself a small smile as Sam rushed me away and into the car.

He tossed the brown bag beside me, eyeing it with sadness, and then jumped in the driver's seat himself.

"You can drive?" I asked him, as he started the car, and drove down the street. He was only eighteen, after all. And in Borem, you have to be at least twenty. It's funny; in Borem, when you're twenty, you're free to do anything you like. At least, that's what the rules claim. But on television, we've sometimes seen men getting killed because they've been with women, even if they're over the age of twenty. Besides the propaganda, that is screened 24/7, President Bow also likes to show people getting killed off. It's his way of assuring himself that there won't be a revolution, that he won't be thrown off power. He convinces people that if they try to revolt, to show any kind of rebellion, it would only turn against them and their people.

But, people like Sam, they don't care about that. They see through it, and realize how scared the President is, and how weak he really is. He's an old man, too, in no state to fight or resist a rebellion. That's why he's so scared. And the Rebels use that very thing to somehow make sure that the lives of the citizens of Borem aren't all that miserable. But they don't always succeed.

Sam didn't answer my question about the driving, so I figured even him driving was against the law. I felt myself smile. If only there were more people like Sam, people who weren't scared, maybe there wouldn't be all these laws.

"You know," Sam said out of nowhere, which startled me, "President Bow ensures that no one under the age of twenty is able to drive any sort of car or anything like that. Some innocent and oblivious person would say that it's to ensure our own safety, but that's far from the reality. We figured that he's just scared that if we can actually move around without his precious little Centralism trains, we might be able to invade his property."

I stared out the window. That made sense. Because indeed, if you can only move by foot, how are you supposed to win a rebellion against someone who has cars, air force, armory…? It was close to impossible.

"But anyway, that's why we train. We have planes, cars and all sorts of things where I'm taking you. We've been training our people for years now, because we have to be strong. We can't afford weaklings. Once you get there, you'll need to learn to drive, too. Oh, and if you can use a weapon, that'd be marvelous."

Staring out of the window, I fell asleep to the thought of me with a gun in my hand, guiding an army of rebelling people. I almost laughed in my sleep at how ridiculous that sounded.

When I woke up, Sam was shaking my shoulder, the sun drawing golden streaks in his green eyes. Those green eyes that seemed so familiar…a new memory of my brother resurfaced. I remember him leaning over my little bed when I was a baby, and grinning at me with his toothless smile. He had eyes just like Sam, I'm sure.

"Wake up, sleepy head." He smiled at me. "We're here."

**Ta-daa! :D**

**I'm really proud of this chapter. I don't know why, but I am. Also, I made in longer specially for you awesome people…so tell me what you thought of it in those amazing reviews you write! ;) xoxo**

**Oh, and…there'll be a little twist soon with Sam and…other people. ;) I left some hints in this chapter, but they weren't too obvious. (I hope.) Anyway, I hope you guys liked this chapter either way. :)**

**As always, thanks for reading! You're all fab! (I love saying that. Don't judge me.) Oh, and…OH MY GOSH, I CAN'T DO THIS ANYMORE. I'm re-reading "Catching Fire" in honor of the movie coming out (and because I wanted to read some really cute Everlark moments and just to absorb the awesomeness of that book), and I'm SO pumped for the movie. You guys have no idea. Ahhh! :)**

**Take care. Thanks a bunch. I love you all!**

**Stay awesome and #LOUD!**


	7. Chapter 7

**HELLO. :D**

**So…please don't punch me. Actually, go ahead. I deserve it. *sigh***

**Anyway, I'm SO sorry I didn't upload in so long. This is probably the time when I launch into some kind of lame excuses, but I'm just going to say that I was procrastinating. Yep, pretty much.**

**So…yeah. I hope you didn't give up on me. ;) Love you guys. I'll try and upload sooner this time. **

**Enjoy&Review!**

*****_ALLY _*****

As far as I could tell, we weren't in my village anymore.

The sun here was brighter, and as Sam led me through a maze of little narrow streets, I squinted to see what was in front of me. On either side of me, little houses with balconies filled with flowers were perched high into the sky, which surprised me. In my village, the houses weren't supposed to be any taller than the Justice Building, which was basically Bow's headquarters in the village. If any house was higher than it, it showed disrespect, so it was immediately destroyed by the Lawkeepers.

"Where exactly are you leading me?" I finally asked, when the silence between us started to irritate me. Sam, who had the brown bag slung over his shoulder, turned to me. His green eyes had gold streaks in them because of the sunlight. "We've been walking around for almost an hour now."

He grinned. "Patience, Ally. We're almost there." Then, without another word, he turned his back to me and resumed his even pace. I sighed, and followed him, since I didn't have much of a choice, anyway.

Finally, after what seemed like ages of walking in silence, Sam came to a stop. We were in front of a metal door, with a barbed wire over the top. Two guards had their guns raised in anticipation, ready to shoot at any minute, but Sam just nodded in greeting, and walked straight past them.

I was expecting them to shoot, but they let him pass without a blink of an eye. One of the guards opened the huge metal doors with a grunt of effort, making a space just wide enough for Sam and I to pass, but not enough for me to see what's beyond it.

Sam was looking at me expectantly. "C'mon." I didn't understand why he was so eager to go into a place so heavily guarded, but again, I didn't have much of a choice than to follow him.

As I passed the guards, I was careful to keep a safe distance from myself and their guns. Sam noticed, and laughed. "Better get used to these things. You'll be using one soon enough."

I was about to protest, but the words caught up in my throat at the scene in front of me.

We had walked through the doors, and the salty smell of the ocean filled my nostrils. We walked through a dark tunnel, and as we came to the end of it, I gasped. Everywhere in front of me where buildings made of white stone. It looked a lot like some kind of summer camp, except that everywhere you looked, kids from the ages thirteen to eighteen were running around with guns in their hands. Some were on the grass field practicing what I judged to be hand-to-hand combat.

"Welcome to the Rebel's camp," said Sam next to me. "I hope you enjoy your stay." He sounded like he was some kind of hotel receptionist and he was welcoming me into an expensive suit, not some kind of war camp.

I took a deep breath.

"And why would I need a swimsuit for this?" I asked him, with a hint of sarcasm. As we spoke, Sam walked me down the alley surrounding the grass field stretched in the middle of the camp. Next to us, on the grass, some kid with blonde hair and a tattoo on his forearm punched another guy, who crumpled to the ground. I shuddered. This is most definitely _not _a summer camp.

After a minute or two of silence, Sam finally answers my question. "Well, about the swimsuit, this is the best part." He took my small hand in his bigger one, and held firmly. It felt nice to have someone hold me again, to keep me steady. But that only reminded me of Austin, who was, hopefully, in the process of being saved.

We came across another gate, but this one was smaller, and it was not guarded. Sam opened it in one swift movement. And I found myself gasping once again at the sight in front of me. I couldn't believe I was actually going to live here.

**Ta-daa! :D**

**Ok, guys, that's it for this time! I hope you liked it, tell me in the reviews if you did! :) Anyway, I guess you guys already know what's going to be outside that gate. I mean, there's only so many things that smell like ocean, and you need a swimsuit for them. :D**

**Oh, and a lot of you guys guessed that little "twist" with Sam and Ally, but I'm still not going to tell you if you are right or wrong. ;) 'Cause I'm mean like that.**

**Anyway, that's it for today, and I hope I can get my lazy shit together and update sooner! :D Just. For. You. Yes, you may now feel privileged. ;)**

**Ok, I'm out, now! :D 'Til next time, you amazing peeps! **

**Take care. Thanks a bunch. I love you all!**

**Stay awesome and #LOUD!**


	8. Chapter 8

**HEYO PEOPLES. :D**

**Yes, you have the permission to throw a beaver at me. I deserve it. *sigh* :D**

**No, but for real, I know I haven't uploaded if FOREVER, and I'm sorry. It's just school started, and from the first day, the teachers were like: HERES A THOUSAND THINGS TO DO.**

**Anyway, I'm here now, so it's all good. ;) I may not be uploading regularly nowadays, but I'll try my best. ;) For YOU, lucky beasts. **

**So, I hope you like it. :)**

**Enjoy&Review!**

*****_ALLY_*****

The one thing I couldn't believe was that a war camp was situated in such a beautiful place.

Ocean water spread everywhere in front of me. I could sense Sam grinning beside me, and I allowed myself a grin, too.

"It's beautiful," I muttered, more to myself that to him.

He laughed. "Thank you. I chose this place myself." His eyes darkened for a moment, his gaze lost in the horizon. Then, he shook his head, maybe to clear whatever was in his mind away, and turned to me again. "Let's go. I want to introduce you to some people."

Sam led me back into the camp, past the kids fighting, and into what looked like the main building, or the headquarters, of this camp. I didn't know what kind of people to except to see. After all, how am I supposed to know what people who go to a war camp look like?

Anyway, as Sam led me inside, I felt hundreds of eyes train on me. Kids my age, and older, dressed in black clothing stood and stared as we walked past. Some greeted Sam, but others just sat by mutedly. They all had piercings, and tattoos, so I felt weird walking amongst them in my bright clothing.

"Don't mind them," Sam whispered in my ear. "We, the Rebels, are a tad curious." I looked up at him, and saw him grinning, which made me feel better.

We were walking down a dim corridor while all this happened, but then suddenly, Sam turned left, pulling me alongside with him. He had put his hand in mine again, without me noticing.

He stopped in front of a metal door with the sign _B3 _on it. "We're here," he announced, letting go of my hand. "Now, you're about to meet the most important person in the Rebel Association. Be polite."

After having said that, he swung the door open, revealing a dark room, with only the light streaming from a computer screen lighting it. The person behind the computer screen was hidden by shadows.

"Hey, Jess!" Sam called out. "We're here."

_We're here. _Like this Jess girl was waiting for us, for me, to come.

Jess moved behind her computer screen, and a pair of sharp blue eyes bored into mine. "Ah, our little guest. Hello, sweetheart."

Her words were sluggish, and she looked drunk. When she got up to greet me, the reek of white liquor filled my nostrils, causing me to gag. Fortunately, she went for a handshake, and not an embrace. Otherwise I would've thrown up.

"Welcome to our camp. You're to follow all orders while you're here. That's it for now. You may take her away, Jam."

Sam cleared his throat. "It's Sam."

Jess sighed, looking annoyed. She focused her glazed eyes on him with difficulty, and muttered, "Whatever. Jam sounds yummier," then returned to her seat in front of the computer screen.

That was a clear sign for us to leave, so Sam opened the door for me, and the two of us walked out. After I was sure that no one could hear us, I stopped and stared at Sam. "Please don't tell me _she _is the mastermind that put together Austin's rescue plan. Because if she is, he's as good as dead."

He laughed. "Hey, Jess is a pretty smart girl. She's only 18, and she's already the leader of this camp. She's the one who had the idea of making one in the first place. I met her when I was, um...on the go, and we made this place together." He sighed. "It's just that these days, she's been having problems. Too much stress, I guess."

I wondered what she's been through to be 18 and drunk at two in the afternoon. And I wondered what could have happened to her, to want to start such a big fight against the Centralism. Maybe she has the same story as Sam, having her boyfriend killed and all that. I shivered. If Jess' plan doesn't work, Austin will be at the hands of President Bow, and he isn't known for his kindness.

"C'mon, Ally." Sam said. "I'll show you to your room."

**Ta-daa! :D**

**So, what do you folks think? Good? Bad? Tell me in those awesome reviews you write! I love 'em! :)**

**Anyway, what do you think of Jess? She's kind of like a younger, female version of Haymitch from The Hunger Games trilogy, with a bit of Tori, Tobias and Christina from the Divergent trilogy. I'm really excited to introduce you guys to her! ;) **

**And that's it for today! :) Hope you enjoyed, and 'til next time! :) Hopefully, it'll be soon. :D If I manage to stop procrastinating…:D**

**Take care. Thanks a bunch. I love you all!**

**Stay awesome and #LOUD!**


End file.
